Sayden Ah-Salemi
Sayden Ah-Salemi is a Nubian human the son of poor farmers from the lands of southern Lahmia thus making him born into nothing. Sayden Ah-Salemi has been using a device known as the Apple of Eden of which has allowed him to become nearly immortal, but has corupted his mind as the devise is a creation of Tzeneech. Sayden Ah-Salemi would become the leader of the Order of the Raven in Ravenholdt after he killed the previous leader of the Order and subjecated all others beneath him. Sayden Ah-Salemi during his leadership has turned the members of the Order of the Raven into a Chaos Cult to the point that they all now worship Tzeneech, and this is kept secret from the lower echolons of the order, but is known amongst the top. Sayden Ah-Salemi was born in the southern Lahmia province of Nubia centuries ago thus seeing the world far before the rise of the Orcs. Sayden would leave Lahmia after his family was murdered by a Nehekhara assasin group, and would travel to their lands and silently join them with the plan of destroying them. Working alongside them he discovered a hidden device called the Apple of Edan of which was hidden due to its roots in Chaos, but he begin using it anyway to assist him. He would work alongside them for decades until finally he enacted his plan once he knew everything about the larger order, and would kill everyone within the academy. The destruction of the academy would herald the beggining of the end of the true Order of the Raven as Sayden would become obsessed with its destruction and spent the next hundred years wandering Arabia and destroying the fortresses of the Ravens through the use of tricking them into allowing him inside and then murdering them once he had gained their trust. Taking the Apple of Edan he would move to the Order of the Raven's remaining power base in Ravenholdt where he swiftly took control of the leadership of the Order despite massive resistence from many in the Order. Planning to destroy the order this all changed following the rebellion of Ezio Ederiz of whom captivated many within the Ravens of whom followed him to Lucerne where he founded a seperate and more purastic if not kingdom centric assasin order. With his main opposition out of the way he would once again prepare to destroy Ravenholdt and end the Order of the Raven when a dark masked man appeared at the gates of Ravenholdt preaching the words of Sauron. Sayden would be unable to understand that the Apple of Edan had been created by Malekor and thus for this reason had no power over those created by Malekor. Using this trick Tar Minister the Nazgul sent by Sauron would remove the Apple of Eden's true potential for power and thus greatly weaken Sayden Ah-Salemi though he knew nothing of this as he was a complete addict to the Apple by this point and had lost all true will for himself. Sayden Ah-Salemi would as a servent of Sauron follow his commands when he ordered the Order of the Raven to travel to Hispania with many cells of whom were under order to destabalize southern Hispania of which they did with immense success allowing the Orcs to overrun Hispania and France. Now a servent of Sauron Sayden Ah-Salemi would command the Order of the Raven to hunt down and find the pieces of the Deathly Hollows as it was discovered that they were being collected by a young Magi for the purposes of destroying Sauron. History Early History Sayden Ah-Salemi was born in the southern Lahmia province of Nubia centuries ago thus seeing the world far before the rise of the Orcs. Sayden would leave Lahmia after his family was murdered by a Nehekhara assasin group, and would travel to their lands and silently join them with the plan of destroying them. Working alongside them he discovered a hidden device called the Apple of Edan of which was hidden due to its roots in Chaos, but he begin using it anyway to assist him. He would work alongside them for decades until finally he enacted his plan once he knew everything about the larger order, and would kill everyone within the academy. Taking the Apple of Edan he would move to the Order of the Raven's main base in Ravenholdt where he swiftly took control of the leadership of the Order despite massive resistence from many in the Order. Relationships Mature Ezio.jpg|Ezio Ederiz - Rival|link=Ezio Ederiz Category:Nubian Category:People Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Member of Ravenholdt Category:Servent of Tzeneech Category:Servent of Sauron